


Если нас не станет

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Белая вежливо улыбалась, постепенно сдаваясь под напором Чёрной. Ревнивую Розовую это сводило с ума.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжетная линия в некоторых моментах пересекается с "Только без шума" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344689)

Стилус с хрустом сломался в пальцах Розовой, рассыпавшись пластиковыми фрагментами по экрану планшета. Она сверлила взглядом Чёрную, которая совершенно наглым образом подсела к Белой за дальний столик в кафетерии и теперь кокетливо щебетала, строя глазки ~~чужой между прочим~~ возлюбленной.

Мало этой вертихвостке интрижек с Зелёным, Красным и, по слухам, даже Синим — ~~почти что бывшим~~ мужем Белой — она решила переключиться на самое драгоценное. Да Розовая ей все мелированные пряди повыдёргивает, если ещё хоть раз заметит «случайное» прикосновение к бледной ладони Белой или закусывание нижней губы перед ней с явно похабным намёком!

Белая вежливо улыбалась, постепенно сдаваясь под напором Чёрной, на что Розовая угрожающе заскрипела зубами, отпугнув подошедшего Красного, который хотел по-дружески присоединиться к ней за обедом. Пробормотав извинения, тот испарился, и Розовая, буквально на секунду недобро покосившись на него, потеряла парочку из виду.

 _Нетнетнетнетнет_.

Она преодолела расстояние от кафетерия до комнаты Белой в считанные минуты, пробегая длинные коридоры и никого не замечая на своём пути. Кажется, она умудрилась задеть Голубого, который выносил колбы из лаборатории. По крайней мере, звук разбивающегося стекла позади ей точно не показался, как и отборная ругань, последовавшая за этим.

Смех в спальне затих, когда Розовая вломилась внутрь, едва не выбив автоматическую дверь. Белая мигом выскользнула из-под Чёрной, нависавшей над ней на двуспальной кровати.

— Упс, — хихикнула Чёрная и показательно стёрла со щеки Белой след от своей помады.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я пойду, пока твоя Отелло тут никого не придушила.

Чёрная кокетливо подмигнула Белой и, виляя бёдрами, покинула комнату, оставляя девушек наедине. Звук закрывающихся дверей тихим шипением разнёсся по спальне, а следом за ним — медленный выдох Розовой, от которого Белая съёжилась, почувствовав себя неуютно с подозрительно молчаливой возлюбленной. Потерев кончик носа, Розовая подошла к кровати, игнорируя Белую завалилась на матрас и закинула руки за голову. Жёсткие пряди волос, собранных в два хвостика, покалывали и щекотали кожу, вызывая желание почесаться, но Розовая не двигалась — её, казалось, безразличный взгляд был устремлён на металлический потолок.

— Мне… — Белая присела на край, смяв серую простыню, — она… это был просто массаж! Помнишь, Чёрная рассказывала, что когда-то посещала курсы?

— Впервые слышу о массаже губами.

И вновь воцарилась тишина. Белая теребила грубоватую ткань, не зная, что ещё добавить, а Розовая просто не находила в себе сил обвинить.

~~Будь неладна эта долбаная любовь!~~

Её кожа покрылась мурашками, когда Белая прикоснулась к ней ладонью, проводя вниз от щеки до шеи и чуть слышно вздыхая. Ладонь Белой была сухой и тёплой, каждое касание будто очаровывало, заставляло утопать в комфорте, забывать о случившемся.

Розовая резко распахнула глаза. _Нельзя_.

Ей нельзя забывать, в противном случае у них с Белой точно всё хренакнется. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Послушай, зайка… — виноватое мурлыканье Белой прервалось воем сирены; роботизированный голос сообщил о критическом сбое в работе реактора и необходимом срочном вмешательстве во избежание катастрофы. Практически одновременно бросившись к двери, девушки с леденящим душу и тело ужасом обнаружили, что та заперта.


	3. Chapter 3

Тревога не затихала, но в коридоре не было слышно голосов, топота или чего-то, что подтвердило бы активные действия, предпринимаемые экипажем для разрешения аварийной ситуации.

— Чёрт, — Белая ударила кулаками по двери, вызвав неодобрительную реакцию Розовой, которая пыталась найти способ разблокировки, — а если остальные тоже в ловушке?

— Тогда надеюсь, что Голубому перед смертью посчастливилось быть запертым с Оранжевым, — хмыкнула Розовая, — этим двоим давно пора признаться друг другу.

— Как ты можешь шутить в такой момент? — Белая поджала губы в возмущении. — А моему сыну что пожелаешь «перед смертью»?

Розовая закатила глаза, в глубине души переживая за самого младшего члена экипажа не меньше его матери.

Раздался щелчок, дверь наконец поддалась натиску Розовой, позволяя вырваться наружу.

— Иди к сыну, а я стабилизирую реактор! — из Розовой вырвался шумный вздох, когда Белая на удивление сильным рывком притянула её обратно.

— Ты в реакторной никогда не работала! — чистая правда. До сегодняшнего дня все неполадки оперативно устраняли Голубой и Оранжевый, в данный момент как сквозь землю провалившиеся. — Тео должен быть в комнате управления, забери его и отведи в безопасное место!

— Уже представляю физиономию твоего муженька, — Розовая фыркнула, высвобождая запястье из цепких пальцев возлюбленной. — «Хэй, кэп, а я за твоим отпрыском. Надеюсь, не возражаешь? Можешь и дальше протирать штаны на своей лидерской табуретке, пока мы спасаем нашу космическую посудину. А потом я, возможно, ещё и жену твою уведу, если она не предпочтёт покувыркаться с одной любительницей массажировать губами!»

Белая без слов развернулась и оставила Розовую наедине с её сарказмом.

— Ну отлично, блин.


	4. Chapter 4

— Мама точно придёт?

Розовая не выпускала детскую ладонь, пока не убедилась, что ребёнок доставлен в самую безопасную зону на корабле. Ей хотелось игнорировать мысли о худшем исходе, при котором безопасно не будет никому и нигде, но она была реалисткой и, прикинув шансы на выживание даже при всех стараниях Белой в реакторной, пожалела о том, что не написала перед полётом завещание.

_— Киса, — Розовая перебирала светлые пряди возлюбленной, пока та в полудрёме нежилась в её объятиях. Это была третья совместная ночь, но обеим казалось, будто их отношения длились очень долго и пока безупречно счастливо, — ты никогда не думала о том, что будет, если нас не станет прямо в космосе?_

_Белая приподняла голову, рассеивая романтический флёр серьёзным взглядом._

_— Тогда моей дочери однажды где-нибудь в школе расскажут, что её родители и старший брат были героями._

_— Дочери?! — Розовая резко приняла полусидячую позу, едва не скинув с себя возлюбленную. Её вмиг ставшие широкими глаза уставились на плоский живот Белой. — Чт… Когда вы успели?!_

_По рассказам Белой она помнила, что с Синим у той не было близости уже несколько месяцев. С другой стороны, где гарантия, что слова не были обыкновенной ложью, а Розовая повелась как последняя дурочка? ~~Влюблённая по уши дурочка~~._

_Белая вздохнула, как делала всякий раз, когда была вынуждена объяснять нечто крайне очевидное._

_— Сын уж очень просился с нами, но дочь мы взять не могли. Ей всего год, она не выдержит такого образа жизни. За ней присматривает моя мама на Земле. Она больше всех ждала нашу малышку, души в ней не чает._

_Розовая ответила трогательной и немного грустной улыбкой._

Она посмотрела в глаза Тео, наполненные страхом. Он ведь далеко не глупый, каково ему понимать, что завтрашнего дня на Скелде может и не быть? Что на Земле бабушка, сестрёнка и друзья не дождутся его возвращения.

— Скоро я приведу маму. Только договоримся, что ты, как послушный храбрый мальчик, будешь сидеть здесь, ладно?

Тео кивнул, и Розовая ободряюще обняла его.

Если бы она только знала о тех бесценных секундах, что, проходя, отделяли её от единственного шанса оправдаться и спастись…


	5. Chapter 5

Чёрная наблюдала за уверенными действиями Белой в реакторной. Жена капитана оказалась настоящим профессионалом и ~~досадно~~ быстро деактивировала саботаж даже без помощников. Чёрная недовольно цыкнула, когда затихла тревога. С другой стороны, Синему должно было хватить времени на то, чтобы устранить по крайней мере одного из подчинённых. Самой лёгкой целью был Оранжевый, на него и планировалось покушение.

Чёрная в предвкушении стиснула рукоять ножа, представляя, как красиво обагрят кровавые узоры белоснежную форму. Синий не одобрит такой жертвы, но Чёрная ждала слишком долго, втираясь ко всем в доверие.

Кроме Розовой.

За секунду до того, чтобы вскинуть руку и полоснуть лезвием ножа по шее Белой, Чёрная интуитивно ощутила опасность позади.

— Стоять!

Нож был моментально спрятан, когда обернулась Белая, а дуло пистолета приставлено к затылку Чёрной, которая мастерски изобразила невинное удивление.

Этой сраной ревнивице всё равно не хватит духу убить.

— Что здесь… — появившийся в реакторной Голубой вызвал прилив ликования у Чёрной. Теперь двое смогут подтвердить, что видели, как Розовая целилась в неё, конечно же, с намерением пристрелить.

_Экстренное собрание_

Розовая не пыталась сбежать, ноги сами вели её к общему столу, за которым команда принимала все самые важные решения. Она чувствовала на себе сочувствующий взгляд Белой, но не поднимала головы, не хотела смотреть перед вынесением приговора, а её обязательно обвинят.

— Кэп, Розовая чуть не грохнула Чёрную в реакторной, — тут же доложил Голубой.

_«Какой ты всё-таки придурок»_

— Да-да, — закивала Чёрная, — она притащила пистолет на корабль. И если бы Голубой не подоспел вовремя, — она положила руку на сердце, показательно вздыхая, — мы с твоей женой сейчас лежали бы на полу двумя бездыханными телами.

— Вот оно как. Пистолет, — Синий задумчиво почесал подбородок, — тогда всё сходится, потому что несколькими минутами ранее я нашёл Оранжевого у щитов. В беднягу всадили три пули, — Розовая вздрогнула, вскинув на него глаза, полные немого возмущения. Было ясно, к чему клонит капитан, — кроме того, я давно не видел Зелёного и Красного. Не исключено, что они тоже…

— Зелёный был заперт со мной в медотсеке, — отозвался Голубой, — насчёт Красного ничего не могу сказать — он будто испарился.

— Или его _спрятали_ , — ядовито добавила Чёрная, сверля Розовую презрительным взглядом, — труп в вентиляции, я права, дорогуша?

А дальше были споры. Точнее, тщетные попытки Белой доказать невиновность Розовой. Крики и мольбы, прекратившиеся лишь когда Синий пригрозил вышвырнуть в открытый космос обеих. Белая покорно опустилась на своё кресло, дрожавшими пальцами стискивая подлокотники, и замолкла. Розовая не обижалась — в конце концов, у возлюбленной были дети, она не имела права бездумно рисковать даже ради чувств, что возникли между ними и подарили много приятных моментов.

Белая, а также опоздавший Зелёный воздержались от голосования, мнение Тео в принципе не учитывалось. Остальные приняли решение не колеблясь.

— Убийцам не место среди нас, — заявила Чёрная, в чьём голосе с трудом сдерживался восторг от победы.

— Поддерживаю, — пробормотал Голубой, для которого новость о смерти Оранжевого стала тяжёлым ударом.

— Приготовьте капсулу для катапультирования, — приказал Синий.

_«Киса, ты никогда не думала о том, что будет, если нас не станет прямо в космосе?»_

Хищная улыбка Чёрной.

Мрачное лицо скорбевшего Голубого.

Сильные руки Синего, прижимавшего к себе вырывающуюся в истерике Белую.

Прощальный взгляд Зелёного, который поспешно уводил Тео в другую комнату, потому что ребёнку такое видеть не надо.

_«Что будет?»_

_«Киса…»_

И её не стало.


End file.
